The present invention pertains generally to roller type conveyors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for repairing the side rails of such a conveyor.
Roller type conveyors are utilized to move items from one location to another. These conveyors comprise a plurality of spaced apart rollers which are mounted between two elongated side rails. Each end of the roller axle engages a roller aperture in one of the side rails, and the roller then rotates about the axle. The items are then placed on the rollers and are conveniently moved from roller-to-roller along the conveyor either by gravity or an urging force.
With time however, the vibration of the rollers causes the roller apertures to wear and distort so that they no longer properly receive the ends of the roller axle, thereby degrading the operation of the conveyor. In extreme cases, the roller can even fall out of the roller aperture. When distortion occurs, even to only one or two roller apertures, repair needs to be made. One common repair method is to replace one or both of the side rails. This is a time consuming and costly process. Another repair method is to add a plurality of reinforcing strips to the side rails. This technique is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,875 which includes a conveyor frame roller shaft alignment strip and method. The invention includes a multi-layer reinforcement strip having a layer of sheet metal and at least one layer of high density plastic material is affixed to the worn frame rails. The reinforcement strip is provided with a plurality of openings formed therein, corresponding in size and spacing to the series of openings in the frame rail prior to being worn for supporting a series of roller support shafts. The multi-layer re-aligns the rollers and reduces conveyor vibration. However, even this procedure is time consuming and expensive.
A method is needed to quickly and inexpensively repair a conveyor side rail. The method should require nether replacement nor modification of the side rail.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for effecting quick and inexpensive repair of a conveyor side rail. The method and apparatus of the present invention allow repair of the side rail to be made in less than one minute, with no required drilling or other modification to the side rail. Additionally, the present invention allows a roller to be removed, a single new roller aperture installed, and the roller reinstalled without necessitating the removal of adjacent rollers.
The present invention is particularly useful in a field environment where time is of the essence, and where the conveyor users do not have access to repair facilities. For example, if a single conveyer roller is non-operational, that roller may be removed, a new aperture added, and the roller replaced, thereby returning the conveyor to an operating condition.
The present invention is primarily targeted at temporary side rail repair, however the present repair method can last for an extended time period.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a method for repairing a side rail of a conveyer, includes:
(a) providing a conveyor having:
two spaced apart side rails, the side rails each having a plurality of spaced roller apertures, wherein at least one of the roller apertures is distorted;
a plurality of rollers, each roller including an axle about which a cylindrical body freely rotates, the rollers being perpendicularly installed between the two side rails, wherein one end of the roller engages a roller aperture in one side rail and the other end of the roller engages a roller aperture in the other side rail;
(b) providing a clip for repairing the side rail(s) which has a distorted roller aperture, the clip including:
a first side connected to an opposite second side;
an opening disposed between the first and second sides, the opening shaped and dimensioned for receiving the side rail, wherein the clip may be installed onto the side rail and grip the side rail without requiring attachment hardware;
the first side of the clip having an aperture which has the shape of an undistorted roller aperture;
(c) removing the roller which engages the distorted roller aperture;
(d) installing the clip onto the side rail at the location of the distorted roller aperture so that the aperture aligns with the distorted roller aperture; and,
(e) installing one of (1) the roller that was removed in step (c), and (2) a new roller, in the aperture of the clip installed in step (d).
In accordance with an aspect of the method;
prior to step (d), providing a hammer; and,
in step (d), the installation of the clip onto the side rail including using the hammer to drive the clip onto the side rail.
In accordance with an aspect of the method:
steps (c), (d), and (e) are performed in less than one minute.
In accordance with an aspect of the method:
steps (c), (d), and (e) are performed without having to remove any rollers other than the roller which engages the distorted roller aperture.
In accordance with an aspect of the method:
in step (d), the installation of the clip onto the side rail requiring no modification to the side rail.
In accordance with an aspect of the method:
in step (a), the side rail having a plurality of distorted roller apertures; and, repeating steps (c) through (e) until clips have been installed at all side rail locations having a distorted roller aperture.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.